A series of treatments in the form of a so-called implant procedure, consisting of surgically embedding a pin-shaped implant (artificial tooth) in alveolar bone (jawbone) followed by attaching an artificial crown and upper structure, is performed for the purpose of replacing the function of a lost tooth. This type of implant procedure differs from a bridge or plate denture in that function and form are attempted to be restored that closely match the inherent state of the tooth while also offering the advantage of eliminating the need to drill surrounding teeth.
Infected granulation tissue may be formed between alveolar bone and an implant that has been embedded for a long period of time due to the effects of periodontal disease and other conditions, resulting in loosening of the immobilized implant. In this case, it is necessary to surgically remove the infected granulation tissue and re-immobilize the implant in alveolar bone. In order to adequately immobilize an implant, a treatment period is normally required to regenerate bone tissue between the implant and alveolar bone. Since the patient is forced to use a temporary denture or be hospitalized for the purpose of observation during this treatment period, resulting in the patient being subjected to various inconveniences and burdens, it is desired to shorten this treatment period. A known example of a conventional method consists of the application of ultrasonic vibrations to the treatment site (treated area) to promote regeneration of bone tissue, and the use of an ultrasonic therapy apparatus (Patent Document 1).